


Five.

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lukadrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois loved four times before she stopped searching for love.





	Five.

Chloé had fallen in love four times before she gave up on trying. It was like life was holding her heart on a string in front of her treadmill, an utterly ridiculous analogy, but she digressed.

The first was obviously her dear Adrikins. Adrien, her first real friend. He didn’t like her for status, or money, he had those things himself, but actually liked her. Chloé didn’t know when it flushed out a friendship and became more, only that, when she got ready to pour her heart out to him, he was snatched from her.

Chloé was a Bourgeois, and she was not used to having things taken from her. Adrien was whisked away, hidden from her. It broke her heart.

And then, like magic, she had him back. He was there, under her fingertips, warm and smiling on his first day at school. Chloé could feel lightning up her skin, and ached to keep him at her side.

She didn’t say it, but he wasn’t the same as he had been. He wasn’t her Adrien anymore. Suddenly, she had to share him. It was ridiculous, a Bourgeois having to share. He had other friends, including that dunce Dupain-Cheng.

Even worse, Chloé watched as he drifted from her, falling into a space inside himself. She knew that look, the way Adrien relaxed and hummed to himself. It was obvious, he was in love.

Chloé felt things she’d never had to before. Her heart cried, and her body shook with her sadness. He wasn’t in love with her, but she had only gained feelings for him, feelings that now rocked against her like a tidal wave.

She let him go. It hurt, it would never stop hurting, but she did it.

Ladybug was next. Chloé honestly knew she should have seen it coming, the way she fawned over her. This was the longest bout of feelings, which made sense seeing as she rarely got to interact with the hero, which meant her feelings had time to manifest, to grow from a silly crush on a superhero who saved her into real love.

Ladybug was mysterious, brave, passionate. She earned love from everyone she met, and protected people even when they didn’t want her protection.

And yet, it backfired.

Ladybug tried to disguise the disappointment in her face when Chloé had her incident with the bee miraculous, but Chloé had seen it all the same. It mirrored her mother’s face, and it would haunt her for months after.

She tried to make it up to Ladybug, to be a better person, to fight when Queen Bee was needed. Nothing she did could gain Ladybug’s love, and so, her heart shattered yet again with every battle they left her out of.

Surprisingly, the next was Dupain-Cheng herself.

She was the definition of an annoyance at first. Chloé downright hated her, but something changed. Marinette was...gentle. She comforted Chloé, helped her with her mother, didn’t back down when Chloé got on her high horse. She was brave.

When Chloé pushed, Marinette was there, ready to push back. They made a good team when it came down to it, and Chloé found herself flushing head to toe when Marinette entered the room. Her skin was soft against Chloé’s, pulling the blonde to her feet when she couldn’t do it herself. Her eyes were bright, lit up with a mischief Chloé craved.

It was a hopeless crush, one Chloé fought every step of the way. Marinette was already taken with Adrien, and wouldn’t even consider another option. Yet, Chloé fell deeply for her. When they finally got together, Chloé didn’t have it in her to feel angry about it. A tad jealous, maybe, but far more happy than anything else.

The way he looked at her, and the way she smiled at him, it made Chloé happy.

A year later, she was dating Luka.

Marinette had set it up, who else could?

Luka and Chloé clashed for weeks before they actually settled down and tried out a date. To her confound surprise, she actually liked him. Luka was funny, an amazing listener, and gentle. He was too gentle, it melted her layers like a hot knife through butter.

Chloé loved him. She did, honestly and truly loved him, but she was not in love with him. He was amazing, everything she could have wanted, but Luka matched her in too many ways.

The most problematic was their shared love interests. They’d both had feelings for Adrien and Marinette.

Chloé cried against his jacket shoulder, letting him run his fingers through the light blue dyed ends of her hair. God, she loved him, and he loved her right back, but they weren’t meant to be together.

They dated for two years, too complacent with each other, too caught up in Marinette and Adrien. They broke it off when Luka admitted that the two had asked him to join their relationship.

Chloé was angry, she was hurt. This was the worst news, worse than anything she’d felt before. It left Chloé devastated, alone.

Luka, Adrien, and Marinette were together by the end of the week, and Chloé wanted to be angry, wanted to scream and cry, to call their phones and fill their voicemail boxes with insulting messages. She didn’t. Instead, Chloé picked up her phone, and called Sabrina.

Chloé did not look for Sabrina, but God did she look at her. Sabrina was the epitome of what Chloé wanted to be. Smart, gorgeous, full of bright smiles, and a loyal heart.

Sabrina, who stood by Chloé through every heart break, who talked her down from those angry voicemails, who cherished every moment at her side even when Chloé was being an utterly ridiculous excuse for a friend.

Sabrina, who loved Chloé for who she was, and who Chloé could love right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just put a Chlobrina tattoo on my forehead.


End file.
